The Dance
by SoCalSucks
Summary: AN: This isn't just any ordinary story guys. It's not all happy endings. But I'd really like it if you guys read it... It's important to me. People need to know. It's kind of confusing, actually. But read it.


**Blake Niru, if you're there, this is all because of you. Not blaming you or anything, but if this turns out to be a very good story, that can be blamed on you. Albeit the broken heart, sadness seems to make the good writing in all of us come jumping out. And guess what, Fanfiction (or writing in general) makes me forget. So what you can do is get me a laptop with satellite internet and get me an all access pass to use it during school. **

**Alrighty, here goes. **

**Disclaimer (Oh, how I despise these.. Although I hardly use them..): I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. I do not own it financially or physically or however, but I own it in my heart. Besides, I'll own it later on anyway. (Haha, yeah right.)**

* * *

**The Dance  
**By **XxDoCxX  
**Inspired By** The Canyon High 2007 Winter Formal Dance**

I was sitting at home. Just sitting. Well, actually, I was playing GTA: San Andreas on my Playstation 2, running over people and laughing. Well, there's also the fact that my boyfriend of three months, Jimmy, was supposed to be here with the limo he rented in about ten minutes.

So basically I was sitting. Sitting in my dress. Running over people. _Hehehe..._

The door bell rung and I turned off the PS2 quickly, running out to the living room in my high heels. My mom had already opened the door, and there stood Jimmy in all his glory. A black tux, red vest, red tie; he was gorgeous. But his hair was like it always was, long and swept a bit to the side. It didn't matter. Everything else made up for it.

"Hey," he said, his face lighting up. He was absolutely adorable. "You're looking beautiful."

I beamed at him, running down the stairs as quickly as I could, grabbing my purse and jacket along the way. The bottom of my red, mid-length dress swirled around me, and I felt the chilly air from outside make goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Okay," I said, grabbing Jimmy's arm before running outside, "Let's go! Bye, Mom!"

I waved to her just as we ran up to the limo, and I could see Jimmy's parents standing there, his mom with a camera in hand. She was smiling. Everyone was. At least, for now.

"Pictures!" exclaimed Judy happily, ushering Jimmy and I to the side of the limo. We stood there, our smiles stretched so much that my cheeks were starting to hurt, and she snapped away. I could barely see as we got into the limo; the flash had made white spots dance in my vision.

"Wow," I breathed, "This is what a limo's like."

Jimmy smiled at me as we settled into the middle of the limo. His grandmother (the one who had been turned into a baby that one time) had apparently owned a limo service since before I knew Jimmy. And he had gotten her to give us a limo, for free, so that we can arrive at Retro High's Winter Formal in fashion.

"It's cool. But I wanted her to put an XBox in here, but she said she would do it, but I would have to sacrifice mine for that to happen."

I smiled. He was so cute sometimes. We rode in silence for most of the ride, once speaking so we could agree on turning on the radio. How had we grown so distant?

Soon we were there, at the Discovery Science Museum where it was being held, and I pulled my jacket on excitedly; this was my first ever official school dance.

"C'mon!" I exclaimed, opening the door. I was surprised to see a guy standing there with a camera, most likely thinking the limo was holding a bunch of people. _He was wrong_, I thought smugly.

Jimmy and I smiled and laughed as we got out of the limo, watching the guy with the camera shrug in disappointment. But we didn't care. Not really. We made our way to the two desks where some security guards were, and the principal pointed us to seperate directions.

"Boys to the left, and girls to the right," were her exact words. I smiled at Jimmy before we were seperated, and a bored female guard stood there with a flashlight, muttering that I should open my purse. I did, and she looked over it, taking out my new pack of gum and throwing it in an already half filled box. I sighed. I brought that because I needed to waste space and here we are, wasting gum. Least of my problems, though, even if I didn't know it.

And then we were in, walking over to the photo area, where an eccentric guy with a little Bluetooth thing in his ear hopped around and told all the kids how to pose. We stood in line, and I wrapped my arm around Jimmy's waste, sort of disappointed that even though I was wearing heels, I was still shorter than him... Not that it mattered.

We were soon at the front of the line, even though I didn't see anything happening, and I was being pushed toward the area where that one eccentric guy was. He smiled.

"Any preferences to how you wanna pose?" he asked. "No? Okay, well here.."

In a moment we were pushed out of that area, and back to where there was a couple tables set up and a dancefloor almost empty. A girl, I didn't know her name, was dancing there, however loud her friends were laughing. I wanted to feel like that. But I was awkward. I didn't know anyone but Jimmy who was here...

So we went up to the second floor of the museum, looking at all the exhibits that were currently being manhandled by the other guests at Winter Formal.

"This looks fun," I said, pulling Jimmy to an airplane simulator thing. There was a glass box, and inside was a large model airplane. When I pressed the start button, it started rising, and Jimmy grabbed the joystick.

"Easy as pie," he muttered, controlling the airplane easily. When I reached for the joystick it started wobbling, and Jimmy laughed. I pouted. He stopped laughing.

It was okay. For now.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing his arm and pulling him further back into the exhibits. My slight annoyance with how Jimmy had acted disappeared, euphoria replacing it. We were having fun. Nothing could ruin it. Or so I had hoped.

We looked at a couple more exhibits, laughing all the while, but soon enough, we were back downstairs, getting ready to dance. The dancefloor was already jam packed, but I could see Libby at the edge of it, dancing with a couple of girls I didn't really know. I hugged all of them though, ducking under the rope and taking off my shoes. We started dancing, Jimmy and I. Well, more like he kind of swayed, and I went all out.

We were having fun. Nothing could happen. How naive of me.

Having not seen Libby in a long time, I turned toward them, obviously neglecting Jimmy. But I wanted to dance with them. I missed my friends. We danced, and I hardly noticed Jimmy as he slunk away. I assumed he was going to sit out until I wanted to dance with him again..

But I saw him again, not too far away from, now dancing, butt to crotch with some girl who I had never met before in my life. What the hell? But then I saw Carl, dancing with Brittney of all people, come toward me and pointing and yelling for Jimmy to come back over. When he did, I snapped.

"No!" I said, bitter, "I won't dance with you tonight!"

I pushed him away, and Jimmy looked slightly confused. I didn't care anymore. How dare he? In front of me? No. Too close. Too close for me to ever trust him again. I felt anger pour out of me, but instead of hate and steam, out came tears. Libby noticed, and I wiped them away hastily, but not quick enough. They were pouring out faster than I could wipe. I grabbed my shoes and ducked back under the rope, walking hurriedly to a wall nearby. I put my shoes back on. Libby approached me. I pushed her away. She wouldn't let herself be pushed away. I ran to the bathroom.

When I was there, I locked myself in a stall, wondering, _How the hell could he do this to me? I was right there! Right there! Five feet away. And then he dances like that with a girl I barely know? What was wrong with him? _

I imagined myself slapping him over and over in my mind, and it felt good. I heard movement at the bottom of the stall door, and when I looked down, I saw a girl shimmying herself underneath it, laughing all the while. She knew Libby. I didn't know her.

"I'm in!" she cried triumphantly. "You know, I won't unlock the door if you don't want me to."

I shook my head. She shrugged and went back under the door. I could hear my friends talking beyond the door. I couldn't take it anymore. So I unlocked the stall door and rushed out, pulling away from Libby's grasp.

"Fine! I'll leave the bathroom if you guys shut up!"

I practically ran out of the bathroom, or so it seemed, and I ran up then stairs, looking around wildly for Jimmy. This was the place my friends had apparently seen him last, so where was he?

There. I saw his lowered head bob as he climbed the stairs, and I rushed toward him. I could see his look of surprise when I charged toward him, my hand raised. I smacked him. He turned away, but I smacked him. I smacked his arm, the only place I could smack, as hard as I could. I stopped though, after hitting him five or six times, and I just stared at him, tears pouring down my face all the while.

"How could you do something like that to me? I can't believe you! You were five feet away! Five feet! How could you do that to me? I was right there, RIGHT THERE!" I screamed, feeling a range of emotions rush through my heart and my head. Anger, sadness, worry, surprise. How could he do something like that? I was too devastated to care about his answers.

"There's no excuse, no fucking excuse for what you did! How am I supposed to know she wasn't another girl in your life? How am I supposed to know if you guys are just friends? How was I supposed to KNOW?!"

He was trying to answer. But I didn't let him. He walked away. I ran after him, grabbing his arm and turning him around so I could scream some more.

"You can't do that to someone! You should've learned by now! How could you do that? I just want to... God! Why did you do that? How could you do that?"

And he was struggling to explain. I wasn't listening. Heck, I wasn't even hearing. All I could hear was my pain rushing by me, enveloping me in its painful grip. The image of Jimmy and that girl wouldn't leave my head.

Jimmy pulled me away, eventually, after I had calmed down some, and I let myself be led toward one of the lesser used areas, and I sat down, burying my head in my arms.

"I just want to die. I just want to sit here, crawl into a fetal position and die. Or better yet, sleep. Sleep my life away like that guy who slept for a hundred years or something. Yeah."

I could hear Jimmy sit down next to me, still trying to explain.

"No, why don't I just kill myself? That's better isn't it? Isn't it?" I screamed in a whisper, feeling more tears as they slid down my face. It was slowing down, the tears, but it was still coming.

"I don't want to listen anymore! I just want to die! There's no point, okay? Seeing you do that, it tells me so much! How am I supposed to know if you guys are just friends?" I gasped, feeling my heart buckle underneath the stress of seeing Jimmy and that girl.

That girl. That's how I shall know her from now on. I knew she did nothing wrong; I couldn't hold anything against her, all she wanted to do was dance. But I knew, somehow I knew, my view of her had been changed that night. Changed. I couldn't forget anything. I was like an elephant.

"No!" I screamed, and I knew I was screaming uselessly, just blowing off the steam that had been building. I knew I was hardly making any sense, but I had to. I wanted him to feel like I was feeling right now. But he sat there, his eyes dry. Why wasn't he crying?

I screamed, but I wasn't aware of me screaming. It was as if I was standing an inch away, watching myself. I could see myself screaming. But I didn't know what I was screaming.

I knew I couldn't trust him. No more trust. I can't trust him. I'll make him feel like crap. That image, still burned into my mind, flashed before my mind...

* * *

**That's kinda the end. I know, disappointing, huh? Well, guess what, it's based on true events. Yup. Jeremiah (Jimmy) and me (Cindy) went to Winter Formal not too long ago (Jan. 20th) and this happened. But some names were changed. **

**All I would like to say is that it took a lot for me to write this. but I wanted people to read, or even skim, this so they can know what it feels like when some important to you (a significant other, perhaps) does something to make you feel dead. **

**In fact, I still feel dead. Most likely it'll help with writing Pain, but that's not the point...**

**I hope you guys got some kind of joy from reading my misery.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
